I'll Come Back For You
by xKari-Kamiyax
Summary: Harry promises to Hermione that he will come back for her. Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

The pain was almost too unbearable. She tried to reassure herself that he would be okay. He was stronger now and could make it, even though she wouldn't be with him this time. She thought of him often. She missed him so much. She stood swiftly, and slowly made her way to her bedroom window. Even though she was home now, her heart and mind seemed miles away. She glanced up at the sky, the stars were beautiful. She sighed, remembering a night like this with him. Her eyes lowered at the thought. She longed to feel him again. She wished she hadn't agreed to stay home that night. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she remembered the last time she saw the man she loved so much.

_"Promise me you'll stay here," He whispered, silently to her.  
She locked her eyes with his, "But I…"  
He placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her eyes went wide for a brief moment, then closed softly. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. They both enjoyed the embrace for a few moments. She lifted her head and searched his cloudy eyes.  
"Please," She begged, breaking the silence. "Let me go with you."  
"No." His answer was simple and clear.  
"Why?"  
"Because…" He brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, "I love you…"  
She drew her breath, "You do?"  
He gently touched his nose to hers, "I do, more than anything."  
Excitement spread through her body like wildfire. Three little words she had waited almost seven years to hear.  
"I love you too…" She whispered, closing the gap between their faces. His mouth felt so warm against her own. So right. So prefect. She felt him wrap his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer to him, as if he never wanted to let her go. She moaned into his mouth. A few moments later, he broke away from the lack of air. She looked up at him, shyly.  
"You're amazing," He whispered, he placed a small butterfly kiss on her jaw.  
"So are you," She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder again. "Please don't leave me…"  
He tightened his arms around her, "I'm sorry, I'll come back for you… I promise."_

That following night he left, and she hadn't been able to sleep since. It had been hell for her. Her body and heart ached for him more than ever now. Tears streamed down her face as she stared out the window once more. She pressed her hand to the cold glass and whispered, "Harry…"

His head and body ached, but he kept on going. He had to find Voldemort and destroy him for good. He had to do it for the world. He had to do it for his parents. He had to do it for her. She was constantly on his mind. He ached for her everyday. To see her, touch her, kiss her… tell her that he was okay. He knew that he couldn't do that until Voldemort was defeated. He sighed, and sat upon a nearby rock. He was traveling through a long narrow cave. He knew Voldemort was waiting for him somewhere at the end. To fight, their last battle. The others were far behind him, fighting off the endless amount of death eaters. He rose, and continued on his journey. He wished that he could see her once more before battling. He leaned against the side of the cave, and closed his eyes, as he remembered the last time he saw the girl he loved so much.

_"Promise me you'll stay here," He had whispered, silently to her.  
She had locked her eyes with his, the sadness in her eyes broke him apart, "But I…"_

_He placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.She felt so warm against him, so right, as if she belonged there. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. They both enjoyed the embrace for a few moments. She lifted her head and searched his cloudy eyes.  
"Please," She begged, breaking the silence. "Let me go with you."  
Her plead broke his heart.  
"No." His answer was simple and clear. He couldn't let anything happen to her.  
"Why?" He knew she didn't understand.  
"Because…" He brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, "I love you…"  
She drew her breath, "You do?"  
He gently touched his nose to hers, "I do, more than anything."  
There. He had said it. He prayed he didn't ruin their friendship…  
"I love you too…" She whispered, closing the gap between their faces. _

_Her mouth felt so warm against his own. So right. So prefect. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, he never wanted to let her go. Not now. Not ever. He felt he moan into his mouth. A few moments later, he broke away from the lack of air. She looked up at him, shyly.  
"You're amazing," He whispered, he placed a small butterfly kiss on her jaw.  
"So are you," She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder again. "Please don't leave me…"  
He tightened his arms around her, trying to reassure her, "I'm sorry, I'll come back for you… I promise."_

He opened his eyes, and began to walk once more. The end of the cave was near. He could feel it. A small tear fell from his eye, and lingered on his cheek for a brief moment. He reached up and wiped it away. Only one person came to his mind as he reached Voldemort. He pulled out his wand, and whispered, "Hermione…"

Days flew by, but Hermione didn't hear a single thing from her Harry. She wondered if she should just give up hope and that he wasn't coming back to her. She sighed, and rolled out of bed and pulled on her house coat. She lazily made her way to the kitchen for a drink. Just as she was about to pour herself some milk, a loud knock came from the front foyer, which scared the living hell out of her. Who would be calling at – she glanced at the clock – 2 am? She groaned and made sure her wand was safely in her pocket. She slowly made her way to the door. She pried it open, revealing a hooded figure. Hermione gripped her wand tightly.  
"Who are you?" She asked, trying hard not to sound afraid.  
"Hermione," the voice sounded awfully familiar, "I'm back…"  
Her eyes widened at their words, "Harry?"  
She gulped as she reached up and gently pulled back the hood. It was him! She noticed he had a long cut along the side of his face, she absently ran her finger along it.  
"Hermione…" He whispered, he pulled her out of the doorway and into his arms. "I did it Hermione. I won. I defeated Voldemort. Thanks to you. You have no idea as to how much I longed to see you, feel you…I miss you so much."  
He tightened his hold on her. She felt so good in his arms. Hermione could feel the tears building up behind her eyes. She looked up at Harry and let her tears fall freely down her face.   
"Harry…I miss you so much…please don't leave me ever again…I thought – I thought you had died…I couldn't live with myself if you had…"  
"Oh Hermione," Harry sighed, he stroked her cheek gently, "I could never leave you."  
Hermione sobbed loudly and cried into his shoulder. Harry held her close to his body. She was shivering. He noticed that she was only wearing her pajamas and a housecoat.  
"Oh Harry… I love you, I love you, I love you…" She murmured into his cloak. She gripped it tight not wanting to let him go. Harry ran his fingers through her hair and calmly whispered to her.  
"Shh… Hermione…Shh…"  
She looked up at him once more and rubbed her eyes. He smiled, and cupped her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her. Once their lips met he swore he melted. He poured all his love for her into that kiss. Hermione did the same. She pressed herself against him, as if she was urging him to touch her. He shyly undid her housecoat and slipped his hand under her shirt. Her skin felt warm beneath his fingers. Hermione moaned into his mouth and reluctantly broke the kiss.  
"Harry," Hermione cried, "I want you…"  
Hermione released herself from his embrace and grabbed his hand, leading him into the house, where they spent the night together in each others arms.

The End!


	2. Disclaimer

Forgot the disclaimer… sorry!

I do not own Harry Potter and co.

xkari-kamiyax


End file.
